The Christmas Party
by mg8814
Summary: Lorelai and Luke must face the consequence of their actions. ~chapter 6 finally up~
1. A Dance with Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.  
  
Summary: Lorelai and Rory throw a Christmas party  
  
Pairing: L/L  
  
Rating: G  
  
The Christmas Party  
  
Saturday Morning at Luke's. Lorelai walks over to the counter to talk to Luke.  
  
Lorelai: Hey Luke.  
  
Luke: Hi  
  
Lorelai: So are you coming to my Christmas Party tonight? And don't give me that "I'm busy." Because I know that over half of Stars Hollow is coming tonight. Luke smiles  
  
Luke: Of course I'll be there.  
  
Lorelai: Good, so how about another round of coffee over there? (She points to her table)  
  
Luke: Ok fine poison yourself. If you do I get out of a party tonight.  
  
Lorelai: Hey! (She taps him playfully on his arm.) For that remark you have to stay and help clean tonight!  
  
Luke: Oh I can't wait! (Say's sarcastically)  
  
Cut to Gilmore home  
  
  
  
Lorelai: Rory, lets get decorating. (Lorelai calls as she enters her house.)  
  
Rory: Way ahead of you. (Rory is sorting through a lot of bags)  
  
Lorelai: Wow. You cleaned.  
  
Rory: Ya well, we have to fit most of Stars Hollow in here tonight so I thought it may be necessary.  
  
Lorelai: That's my girl!  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Rory get to work. About four hours later the house looks like a Christmas wonderland. There is fake snow on every surface and green and red crate paper hanging from the ceiling. Strung popcorn is across each wall and there is a large Christmas tree in one corner. Christmas serving trays contain every snack food imaginable. Drinks range from water to champagne.  
  
Rory: I think we went a little overboard.  
  
Lorelai: Nah. It looks great.  
  
Rory: But we have to clean it all up after.  
  
Lorelai: Don't worry Sookie, Jackson and Luke have volunteered to help.  
  
  
  
Rory: Sookie I can believe, but Jackson and Luke?  
  
  
  
Lorelai: Well, Sookie is going to work on Jackson and this is part of Luke's punishment.  
  
  
  
Rory: Luke's punishment? (Looks skeptical)  
  
  
  
As Lorelai tells Rory the events that happened at the diner, Rory shakes her head and laughs at her mom.  
  
Lorelai: It's not funny.  
  
  
  
Rory: Are you sure you don't just want him to stay longer?  
  
Lorelai: I have no idea what you're talking about. Now lets get our-selves ready. People will be here in a few hours.  
  
  
  
Rory: Ok ok Ding-Dong Lorelai throws on her robe and runs to answer the door  
  
  
  
Lorelai: Luke? What are you doing here an hour early  
  
  
  
Luke: Rory called and told me to come over so I could move the hoopa to the walk way so people would have to walk under it to come to the party.  
  
  
  
Lorelai: Oh well you know where it is. Now I have to finish getting ready. An hour later Luke and Rory are in the living room fixing some crate paper that fell, when Sookie and Jackson show up. Sookie has lasagna; she puts it in the oven to keep warm.  
  
A few minutes later Lorelai makes a grand entrance downstairs. She is wearing a dark red dress that accents her body shape perfectly. The upper half is satin, with three-quarter lace sleeves. The velvet skirt has a light, lace top layer that shows a contrast of light and dark reds. Her dark hair is down in tight spiral curls that trace her face. She is wearing beautiful look-alike diamond, dangling earrings with a matching necklace. The dark shades of her dress bring out her magnificent blue eyes. She looks at her daughter and friends.  
  
Lorelai: Well, what do you think?  
  
Rory: You look beautiful mom.  
  
Sookie: You look great sweetie.  
  
Rory: So why'd you go all out?  
  
  
  
Lorelai: Well, I was at the mall and I saw this dress in a window. I walked in and found out that it was a bizzelon percent off, so naturally I had to get it.  
  
Rory: Of course. So Luke what do you think? (Rory looks at Luke who is gazing at Lorelai)  
  
Luke: You look beautiful Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: You really think so?  
  
  
  
Luke:Y----  
  
  
  
Sookie: (cutting Luke off.) Rory, Jackson lets go outside and greet people. (Sookie noticing something starting between Luke and Lorelai) Sookie, Jackson and Rory go outside  
  
  
  
Lorelai: You were saying?  
  
  
  
Luke: Yes, I do think so.  
  
Lorelai smiles at Luke. In the next minute people enter and the party starts. Lorelai is soon pulled away by her mom, while Rory is with Dean and Laine. Lorelai's dad talks to Luke, and Sookie and Jackson are deep in conversation. A little later people start to dance. People pair up-Sookie and Jackson, Rory and Dean, Lorelai's parents and others. Kirk nervously approaches Lorelai.  
  
  
  
Kirk: Lorelai would you care to dance?  
  
Lorelai: Um, you know I promised the first dance to ---someone so I'm gonna go find him.  
  
Luke: hey Lo-  
  
Lorelai: Thank God. (Lorelai grabs Luke and pulls him onto the dance floor)  
  
Luke: Wow slow down. What's going on?  
  
Lorelai: You keep dancing and hush. See Kirk asked me to dance, so if he asks you'll kill him if he asks again.  
  
Luke: Um, ok. (Luke fells awkward as Lorelai moves closer and rests her head on his shoulder. As they begin to move to the music, he fells more comfortable and is able to relax and enjoy the closeness.  
  
As Lorelai's mom, Rory, Sookie and the rest of the town look on, they all can tell Luke and Lorelai are starting to realize how they feel about each other. 


	2. Staying Over

The party is over and Lorelai, Rory, Sookie, Jackson, and Luke are cleaning.  
  
Rory: Lets leave the decorations up.  
  
Lorelai: Ya. They'll look nice for Christmas. Sookie walks up to Lorelai  
  
Sookie: Well, Jackson and I are leaving now.  
  
Lorelai: Ok. So did you have fun?  
  
Sookie: Ya, the party was awesome! I saw you getting a little closer to oh, someone tonight.  
  
Lorelai: Sookie! He was just saving me from having to dance with Kirk!  
  
Sookie: Ok, If you say so.  
  
Jackson walks into the room.  
  
Jackson: come on Sookie. (Jackson says as he helps her put on her coat.) Thanks Lorelai we had a great time.  
  
Lorelai/Rory: bye  
  
Sookie/Jackson: bye  
  
As Sookie and Jackson leave Luke walks into the living room and sits on the couch next to Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Hey did you move the hoopa?  
  
Luke: Yep.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks Luke, I really appreciate it.  
  
Luke: No problem  
  
Rory: So Luke you wanna stay and watch a movie with us?  
  
Luke: I don't know. It's getting late, and the diner opens early tomorrow.  
  
Lorelai: So open later. Please? (Gives Luke a "poughty" face)  
  
Luke: Well, what movie?  
  
Lorelai: I don't know. Rory what movie did you get?  
  
Rory: The Santa Claus  
  
Lorelai: Cool. So what do you say Luke?  
  
Luke: Well, ok  
  
Rory gets up and puts the movie in, then sits down on the floor in front of Luke and Lorelai.  
  
As the movie comes to an end, Lorelai discovers Rory sound a sleep  
  
Lorelai: (in a whisper) would ya look at that. I think she's worn out.  
  
Luke: (also in a whisper) should we wake her up?  
  
Lorelai: Na, she's a heavy sleeper. Maybe you can use those big, strong arms and carry her to her room?  
  
Luke: Um, ok  
  
Luke gently lifts Rory, and with little effort carries Rory around the corner to her room. Lorelai follows, and pulls back the covers. Luke then deposits Rory in her bed, turns and leaves without a word. Lorelai covers Rory, and kisses her forehead, then joins Luke in the living room. She sits next to him and rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
Lorelai: That brings back memories.  
  
Luke: Ya?  
  
Lorelai: I miss my little girl that used to need me like that all the time.  
  
Luke: Well, maybe someday you'll have another one.  
  
Lorelai: I doubt it. I'm not getting any younger you know.  
  
Luke: You never know  
  
Lorelai: What about you? Ever think about settling down?  
  
Luke: Ya, but I don't see it happening anytime soon.  
  
Lorelai: We really suck at this.  
  
Luke: Ya, but I don't see you sitting in the dark. You date regularly, don't you?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing serious. Just casual dates.  
  
Luke: Well at lest you can get a date. Girls don't exactly go for small town diner owners.  
  
Lorelai: Why not? You're nice and sweet and extremely health conscious. What girl wouldn't go for you?  
  
Luke: Ok, I lied. I just don't care for dating. When I find someone I'll know, and well, ask her out.  
  
Lorelai: That's so sweet  
  
Luke smiles and Lorelai casually glances outside  
  
Lorelai: Oh jesh. Look outside  
  
Luke turns his head and freezes. It is snowing really hard outside. Between the heavy falling snow, and the fact there is no moon that night, it is virtually impossible to see.  
  
Luke: Um, I should go before it gets worse.  
  
Lorelai: Oh no you won't. I'm sorry Luke but it's too dangerous.  
  
Luke: Then I'll sleep on the couch I guess.  
  
Lorelai: Do you want to throw your back out?  
  
Luke: Guest- room?  
  
Lorelai: Used for storage  
  
Luke: Floor somewhere?  
  
Lorelai: Even worse than the couch. No were both mature adults. My bed is plenty big enough for the both of us.  
  
Luke: Oh, um  
  
Lorelai: It's settled then, come on. I'll see what I have for night- shirts for you. Or do you want to just sleep in your boxers?  
  
Luke I'll wear all my clothes thank you.  
  
Lorelai: Ok, ok! I'm going to bed now. Are you coming?  
  
Luke: (under breath) good god  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Luke: Ok. Yep  
  
Luke and Lorelai head upstairs. Lorelai goes to her dresser and gets out a flannel night- gown.  
  
Lorelai: I'm gonna go change  
  
While Lorelai is changing, Luke sits on the edge of he bed and takes off his shoes and belt, then he removes both shirts. As he is putting back on the flannel one, Lorelai walks in. She stops dead at the sight of Luke's bare chest  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing  
  
She has never seen Luke without his shirt before. She knew he was strong but had no idea at how much it showed. He always wore two shirts, a tight white one and a flannel button down one. Lorelai is even more surprised at the surge of electricity she felt at the sight of his bare chest. She shakes off this feeling as she slides into bed. Luke shuts off the lights then climbs in next to Lorelai. They both roll over so they are back to back and there is some space between them.  
  
Luke: Goodnight Lorelai  
  
Lorelai: Goodnight Luke.  
  
Before long Lorelai is asleep. As she moves around to get comfortable, she roles close to Luke, snuggling her face to his back. Luke, who is still awake freezes, not sure what to do. He decides to do nothing, so he closes his eyes and goes to sleep. Sound asleep, they snuggle close together, Luke's arms wrap around Lorelai, they both have a serene look on their faces. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Rory wakes in her bed, not remembering going to her bed last night, she bounces upstairs and peeks in her mom's bedroom door, which is slightly ajar. She does a double take at the sight in front of her, smiles and closes the door tightly. She then turns and heads downstairs.  
  
Downstairs, she grabs a book and begins reading, while back upstairs Luke and  
  
Lorelai are starting to wake up.  
  
Lorelai: Luke, Luke, Lukey  
  
Luke: Hmm?  
  
Lorelai: You've trapped me!  
  
Luke: oh sorry  
  
Luke, now fully awake, moves his arm.  
  
Lorelai: It's ok  
  
Luke looks out the window.  
  
Luke: Looks like I'll be here for a while.  
  
Lorelai: Ya  
  
Outside there is about two and a half feet of snow. Luke's truck is blocked in and no one has been through to plow.  
  
Luke: We should probably get up now.  
  
Lorelai: Ya  
  
They get up and Lorelai puts on her robe. As the walk downstairs, they see Rory.  
  
Lorelai: Good morning kid. Guess who got snowed in last night? Rory smiles  
  
Rory: Hey Luke  
  
Lorelai: So Luke you wanna make your favorite Gilmore Girls breakfast?  
  
Luke: Do you have food?  
  
Lorelai: Believe it or not yes.  
  
Luke: Ok then  
  
Rory: I'm gonna go take a quick shower.  
  
Lorelai: Ok  
  
Rory goes into her room and comes out a second later with clothes. As she heads upstairs, Luke goes into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Lorelai follows him and sits at the table, watching him move around figuring out what to make. Lorelai, watching him suddenly feels something indescribable. She is looking at him with an unmistakable look of longing, when he turns around. Luke: Why are you looking at me like that.  
  
Lorelai, unable to control herself decides she's done hiding her true feelings, stands up and walks to Luke. She pushes him against the counter, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. As their lips touched, both felt as though their bodies were on fire. As Luke slides his hand up and down Lorelai's arm, she feels a surge of electricity course though her body. They pull away for air and look into each other's eyes, neither says a word. After catching their breaths, they lean in and kiss again. As they start kissing again, Rory walks into the kitchen.  
  
Rory: (screaming) oh my god. Oh my god!!!!!!  
  
Lorelai and Luke pull away abruptly  
  
Lorelai: Rory!  
  
Luke and Lorelai both turn a shade of crimson  
  
Luke: I should probably go.  
  
Lorelai: No. Can you go wait up stairs so we can talk?  
  
Luke: Ok.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks I'll be up in a minute.  
  
Luke heads upstairs and Rory sits at the table.  
  
Rory: What happened? I mean why? When? UGH! What were you thinking? Kissing  
  
Luke? Like THAT?  
  
Lorelai: Look I don't know what I was thinking ok. I just looked at him and decided I wanted to kiss him so I did. And he kissed back.  
  
As she says this, a smile lights her face. She all of a sudden runs upstairs to talk to Luke.  
  
Rory: Uh, bye?  
  
As Lorelai enters her room, she sees Luke has put his shoes, belt, under shirt and hat back on.  
  
Lorelai: Hey  
  
Luke: Hey  
  
Lorelai: So what happened?  
  
Luke: I should ask you. You kissed me.  
  
Lorelai: Ya well.. you didn't exactly pull away.  
  
Luke: I know.I  
  
Lorelai: It was a good kiss. Luke smiles  
  
Luke: A really good kiss  
  
Lorelai: I love you Luke, and I was just tired of pretending I saw you as just a friend, and I wanted to kiss you so I did.  
  
Luke: I love you too. They smile at each other  
  
Luke: What.. what if I wanted to kiss you? Would that be ok?  
  
Luke swallows hard as Lorelai smiles and nods. Luke walks to Lorelai, as he lowers his lips to hers they both lightly close their eyes. As their lips touch electricity shoots through both their bodies. Lorelai wraps her arms around Luke's neck, and he holds her around her waist pulling her closer, until they are tight against each other. Another surge of electricity sweeps through Lorelai's body as Luke's tongue enters her mouth. As their tongues dance around together, both are lost in each other. However, they do hear Rory shout up that she is going to meet Lane. Upon hearing this they pull away to shot bye. Then looking each other deep in the eyes, they both smile, understanding without words they both want the same thing. Luke moves away from Lorelai and shuts the bedroom door. 


	3. A Small Consequence

Luke and Lorelai are just sitting up in bed.  
  
Lorelai: Wow  
  
Luke: Wow is an understatement.  
  
Lorelai: Do you think the roads are clear yet?  
  
Luke: I'd hope so. It's been what (looks at clock) one and a half, two hours. Lorelai giggles  
  
Lorelai: Really? Luke leans over and kisses her  
  
Luke: Really  
  
Lorelai: We're pretty good. Luke just smiles as he glances outside. He sees Rory and Lane walking up the drive- way.  
  
Luke: Lorelai, um look outside.  
  
Lorelai glances outside and curses under her breath. Both Luke and Lorelai jump, up throw their cloths back on and run downstairs. They sit at the kitchen table and nervously wait. Lorelai glances at the calendar and freaks when she sees a special sticker on the day befores date.  
  
Lorelai: Uh, Luke we have a problem. As she finishes this statement, Rory and Lane walk in the kitchen door.  
  
Rory: What problem do we have?  
  
Lorelai: We'll I don't know about you, but my problem is a nosy daughter who has voices in her head.  
  
Rory: Sorry. Minding my business.  
  
Lorelai: It's ok. Why don't you two go into Rory's room, listen to some music. I'll bring you in some hot chocolate and cookies.  
  
Rory: Sounds great.  
  
Lane: Sure Rory and Lane go into Rory's room, and Lorelai hears music start a few minutes later.  
  
Lorelai: Look at the calendar.  
  
Luke: ok (looks at calendar)  
  
Lorelai: See that pretty sticker on yesterday's date?  
  
Luke: Ya.  
  
Lorelai: Well that represents a very special pill that I was supposed to take.  
  
Luke: You don't mean the..  
  
Lorelai: ya. Birth control After saying this, she stands and puts water in the kettle and puts it on the stove.  
  
Luke: You don't think.it's possible...you're (in a small, squkey voice) pregnant?  
  
Lorelai: I don't know. Getting pregnant easily runs in my family. And I was using protection when I got pregnant with Rory, so who knows.  
  
Luke: That runs in my family to. So when will we know?  
  
Lorelai: Next week.  
  
Luke: That means..that means  
  
Lorelai: ya there's an even greater chance. They fall silent as the kettle begins to whistle. Lorelai makes the cocoa and Luke gets up and arranges some cookies on a plate. Then they bring the snack to the girls.  
  
Rory: mmm. Thanks  
  
Lane: Ya thanks Neither Lorelai nor Luke says anything. Both Rory and Lane find it unusual.  
  
Rory: Is everything ok mom?  
  
Lorelai: ya. Just fine and dandy. Lorlai looks as though she might cry, and runs from the room.  
  
Rory: Is she ok Luke?  
  
Luke: she'll be ok. I'll go calm her down.  
  
Rory: Let me know if you need my help. Luke smiles  
  
Luke: Don't worry I think I can handle this. With that, Luke turns and goes after Lorelai, closing the door tightly behind him. In the living room, Lorelai is crying. Luke sits next to her and takes her in his arms.  
  
Luke: Don't cry. If you are pregnant, I'll be here for you and our baby.  
  
Lorelai: You won't run away to California or some other far-away state? Luke pulls away and looks her in her eyes.  
  
Luke: Of course not. Why'd I do something like that? Plus we don't even know if you are pregnant yet.  
  
Lorelai: I have a feeling Luke, like something is telling me I am pregnant.  
  
Luke: Don't worry about it. Like I said, if you are I'll be there for you.  
  
Lorelai: You promise? Luke: I promise.  
  
Lorelai: Good because I don't know if I could handle having to raise another one by myself. I'm not as strong as I pretend to be you know.  
  
Luke holds Lorelai again and they sit there with each other for a while. Later, when Rory comes out, she walks Lane to the door then enters the living room.  
  
Rory: Whats going on? (Says in a worried voice) Lorelai shakes her head, telling Luke not to say anything.  
  
Luke: Don't worry, your mom's just not feeling good. Hey could you do me a big favor and run down to Doose's and get a pint of ice cream for your mom?  
  
Rory: ok  
  
Luke: thanks (Luke, somehow manages get his wallet from his back pocket, and hands Rory a ten) You can get some for you too, if you want.  
  
Rory: don't worry Luke I've got money on me.  
  
Luke: No, take it  
  
Rory: ok (reluctantly takes the money.) Rory grabs her coat and leaves.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks Luke. Hey could you make me some coffee?  
  
Luke: I'm sorry. But no, see if you are pregnant, the caffeine is bad for the baby.  
  
Lorelai: But it wouldn't be much of a baby, we only did it about an hour ago!  
  
Luke: Ok, but only one cup and that's it for today. And if you are pregnant, only one small cup a day from now until the baby is born.  
  
Lorelai: I'd argue but I'm not really in that mood right now, so I'll get back to you. Luke smiles, and goes to make Lorelai her coffee. He also leaves another cup for  
  
Rory when she gets back. A little later Rory is back and hands Lorelai her ice cream. She also has one for herself. All three sit on the couch. Lorelai and Rory eating ice cream and drinking their coffee, Lorelai being held by Luke. As they watch TV Lorelai falls asleep in Luke's arms and  
  
Rory wonders what could be going on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N So what do you think? Is it going too fast? R/R 


	4. Our New Life

A week later Lorelai walks into Luke's. She walks over to him and kisses him lightly.  
  
Lorelai: Hi sweetie.  
  
Luke: Hi  
  
Lorelai: So, um I need to use your bathroom.  
  
Luke: Ok. Hey are you gonna take the-  
  
Lorelai nods and heads upstairs. Luke gets Ceaser to take orders and then follows her.  
  
Luke: Ok well, um.  
  
Lorelai: Um, were did you put the test?  
  
Luke: The cabinet above the sink.  
  
Lorelai: Ok.  
  
As Lorelai walks into the bathroom, she thinks about how weird the last week has been. She had to have Luke keep the test at his place, so Rory wouldn't find them, as she was suspicious enough already. Lorelai reads the directions, then takes the test. After taking it, she sets it on the box, on the counter and goes to wait with Luke.  
  
Luke: How long do we have to wait?  
  
Lorelai: Fifteen minutes.  
  
She walks to Luke and wraps her arms around him. She holds him close, pressing her face into him. They stand there, eyes closed listing to the clock tick. They don't say a word. After a while Lorelai pulls away and looks at the clock. Just five minutes left. She rests her head on Luke's shoulder, thinking about what will happen in a few days. If she is pregnant, how is she going to tell Rory? How will her parents react? What will the town think? Luke pulls away from Lorelai.  
  
Luke: Come on, it should be ready.  
  
Lorelai and Luke walk silently to the bathroom. Luke picks up the test, and without looking at it, hands it to Lorelai.  
  
Luke: Well?  
  
Lorelai: Oh god.  
  
Luke swallows hard. This could go either way. He knows he wants it to be positive. He is nervous, so asks again.  
  
Luke: Well? Lorelai smiles. Luke is flooded with relief.  
  
Luke: It's positive isn't it? Lorelai nods, and both smile happily.  
  
Lorelai: Why was I worrying? This is gonna work. Rory has always wanted a brother or sister. And I did say I wanted another one.  
  
Luke doesn't respond. He picks up Lorelai and spins her gently. Then they lean in and kiss.  
  
Luke: Wow. Me a father! I can't believe it!  
  
Lorelai: You can't believe this? I'd thought I'd never have another kid! They smile at each other and kiss again.  
  
Lorelai: Hey do you have zip lock bags?  
  
Luke: Yea, why?  
  
Lorelai: Lets save the test and put it in our baby's baby book.  
  
Luke: Good idea, but we'll have to get a baby book first.  
  
Lorelai: When we go shopping next week, we'll get one.  
  
Luke: Shopping? Already?  
  
Lorelai: Yea. I want to get some baby stuff.Luke: Oh ok.  
  
Luke turns and gets Lorelai a baggie. He brings back to the bath- room and Lorelai places the test in it. Then she grabs the empty box, and she and Luke walk out of the bathroom. Luke puts the test away in a safe place, and Lorelai throws away the box.  
  
Luke: I have to get back to work now. Ceaser is probably wondering what's taking so long.  
  
Lorelai: Ok. Hey, can I have a doughnut?  
  
Luke: Sure, come on.  
  
They head downstairs, both thinking of their new lives that lie ahead of them. Neither could be happier. 


	5. Telling Rory

A few days later Lorelai and Luke are deciding how to tell Rory the news. They are in Luke's apartment.  
  
Luke: How are we going to tell her?  
  
Lorelai: Well maybe we could take her out for dinner, ask her how'd she feel about a big change and see if she catches on.  
  
Luke: Or maybe we could let her "over hear" us talking.  
  
Lorelai: I could ask her how'd she feel if she were a big sister.  
  
Luke: Have her listen to the answering machine that has a message from the doctor.  
  
Lorelai: Ooh you gave me an idea.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: What if I tell her I have a doctor's appointment and she will be on her own Tuesday afternoon. If she asks with who, I'd say a doctor. But then you call ask her if she'd take orders at the diner, because you have to go to the doctors. When you say the same time, date and place as me, maybe she'll catch on.  
  
Luke: That's crazy enough to work.  
  
Lorelai: really?  
  
Luke: No. But still a good suggestion  
  
Lorelai: Fine. Think you can do better. What do you want to do?  
  
Luke: Go with your first idea. It's simple and easy to make arrangements for.  
  
Lorelai: well, at least it's one of my ideas! Luke shakes his head and laughs. Lorelai just gives him a look.  
  
* * * * * THAT NIGHT AT THE RESTAURANT  
  
Luke: So Rory, how was your day?  
  
Rory: Oh, it was fun. Lane and I went to see a movie, and then I helped her smuggle some new CD's.  
  
Luke: Sounds like fun  
  
Rory: It was. So what did you two do all day?  
  
Lorelai: Not much. I didn't go into work so I hung around the diner most of the day.  
  
Luke: My day was the same as always. Well, sort of  
  
Lorelai: Soon your days will be very different. All of ours will.  
  
As Lorelai said this she looked intently at Rory, hoping she would get it.  
  
Rory: What do you mean? I know you two are together now, but.. Oh my god! You're engaged!  
  
Lorelai/Luke: NO!  
  
Lorelai: Not exactly, see Rory, your, I'm, Luke and I, well, we..  
  
Luke: Rory, your mother is, well  
  
Lorelai: Pregnant. I'm pregnant Rory.  
  
Rory was speechless. Her jaw dropped as she looked between her mother and Luke, trying to regain her voice.  
  
Lorelai: Sweetie, say something  
  
Luke: Anything. How do you feel about this? We want you to be completely honest.  
  
Rory: I just. Wow. I don't know what to say  
  
Lorelai: Tell us how you feel.  
  
Rory: I'm shocked. I'm happy but I'm shocked. Wow.  
  
Luke: So you're ok with this?  
  
Lorelai: You're not mad?  
  
Rory: No I'm happy. I really am. Wow, I'm gonna have a little brother or sister.  
  
Lorelai: I know just imagine, this time next year, I'll have a second child.  
  
Luke: And I'll have my first.  
  
Luke took Lorelai's hand and smiled.  
  
Luke: Think we'll make good parents together. You're already a good mom. But you think I'll be a good dad?  
  
Lorelai: You'll be a great dad. And you Rory, will be a great big sister.  
  
Rory: I agree with mom. Oh, are you going to tell Grandma and Grandpa any time soon? I just want to know if I should avoid the subject at dinner next Friday.  
  
Lorelai: No, Luke and I are going too probably tell them sometime when it's just the two of us. Does that sound ok Luke?  
  
Luke: Whatever you want. I'll be there or I won't, whatever will be most comfortable for you.  
  
Lorelai: Isn't he just the sweetest little thing?  
  
As Lorelai said this she playfully pinched his cheek. Soon their food came and they looked like a family, talking, laughing and having fun. 


	6. Friday Morning

The following Friday, Lorelai had decided to announce her pregnancy to her parents. She was hoping for the best, but felt they would not be happy. Again she was unmarried and pregnant. She and Luke hadn't even yet to discuss them marring. They had however decided Luke was going to move in. He would move in with the Gilmores in a few weeks, after the news was spread around town. As nervous as she was, Lorelai was also very excited and happy. The best part was that Rory had fully accepted this, even though it had happened very sudden. Luke was great too. She was not happy, however that she was no longer permitted to drink coffee.  
  
That morning Lorelai walked into Luke's. She went up to him at the counter and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hi."  
  
"Hi. So are you going to tell them tonight?" Luke asked as he handed Lorelai a cup of coffee flavored milk.  
  
"Yea. I think I'm ready. Besides, Rory is bugging me to tell them, cause she wants to tell Lane." Lorelai said sipping her drink.  
  
"I see. Have you decided if you want me to come?"  
  
"I think I'll do this on my own. Emily will probably want to start planning our wedding on the spot, and my father will want to kill you, or at least agree with my mother we should marry pre-birth. So I suggest for your safety, stay here, so you don't have to suffer to. One of us should survive.  
  
"If you say so drama queen" Luke said, and laughed lightly. "Though I don't think it will be that bad."  
  
"Trust me, it will be. I know my parents. Ok I have to go to work. I'll see you later." Lorelai said as she placed some money on the counter.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's on the house." Luke said as he leaned over the counter and kissed her.  
  
"Luke! I told you no free food."  
  
"Lorelai, put the money back." Luke leaned over the counter and whispered in her ear, "I don't charge women that I knock up." He kissed her again and put the money back in her hand. Lorelai shook her head and lent in for another kiss.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok. I love you " Luke said as he ran he thumb along her hand.  
  
" I love you too. But I really have to go. Bye."  
  
"Bye." With that, Lorelai left feeling a lot better about the upcoming night.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. I finally was able to get another chapter up. The next one will be much longer though. I'd like to know how you think Emily and Richard should react. I'd also like to know how you think Luke and Lorelai should inform the town. Help me out please!  
  
~ ~Thanks~ ~ 


End file.
